


One Piece: Plus Two

by Sapphire_Arrow



Category: One Piece
Genre: Major Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire_Arrow/pseuds/Sapphire_Arrow
Summary: Just an idea my sis Marissa and I had, we haven't even caught up to much of One Piece, like, at all :')So it's just gonna be the OG Straw Hats, (Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Chopper & Robin)Go check out Marissa's wattpad account thingy! (I don't use wattpad so like, just go check it out? I guess? lmao)(I'll post a link to her account later ^^;)





	1. Prologue Pt. 1: Himari Fukuda

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea my sis Marissa and I had, we haven't even caught up to much of One Piece, like, at all :')  
> So it's just gonna be the OG Straw Hats, (Luffy, Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Nami, Chopper & Robin)  
> Go check out Marissa's wattpad account thingy! (I don't use wattpad so like, just go check it out? I guess? lmao)  
> (I'll post a link to her account later ^^;)

Himari caught the newspaper and tossed a couple of beli at the News Coo bird thing,  _ Honestly, how do they get those birds to be so damn.. Selfish?  _ She mused, as she idly flipped through the pages, looking for anything interesting-  _ Ah, there. _

 

 

* * *

**World Economic Journal**

 

Pirate Section:

Pirate Truces Form All Throughout East Blue

 East Blue, though the weakest of the oceans, is still home to many smaller pirate crews. According to our sources, a few of those pirate crews have been joining forces, increasing- and sometimes even doubling- their bounties. 

 

The Straw Hat Pirates Return To East Blue!

 With a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli, the people of East Blue has taken comfort in the fact that the fearsome Straw Hat Luffy had moved on to more powerful seas, however some have reported seeing his crew’s Jolly Roger fading away in the fog of cold beaches. The Marines are working on sending more patrol boats to specified ‘danger zones’. Do the Straw Hats have a plan? Will they be joining a truce?

 

* * *

 

 

Bounties List:

With the sudden ‘return’ of the Straw Hat Pirates, tensions have been rising in East Blue.

 

Monkey D. Luffy - 300,000,000

Nami - 66,000,000

Usopp - 30,000,000

Sanji - 77,000,000

 

**Roronoa Zoro - 120,000,000**

 

_  Zo, what have you gotten yourself into this time?  _ She put the newspaper down with a sigh, hoping and praying that these ‘Straw Hats’ knew what they were doing.


	2. Akari Suzuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FORGOT TO POST AKARI'S THING (MARISSA'S OC)

 Akari had no clue what she was doing. What was she looking for again? Or..who was she looking for again? Since she was little, she had been looking for something, or someone, and she often would forget, and honestly, that fact killed her. Laying down on the deck, she sighed. It was boring, lonely, and just all-together a pain to sail alone. Akari closed her eyes, basking in the sun, before being startled by a roll of newspaper landing straight on her face with a smack.

 Akari shoots up, the newspaper landing in her lap. Akari glances to the side, seeing that damned, greedy News Coo bird, groaning. Typically she isn’t so annoyed, but she just wants to know what she’s looking for. Getting up, she hands the required amount of beli to that stupid bird, praying that the paper will have answers; the answers to _who_ she was looking for.

 Looking at the paper, scanning through quickly, her eyes rested on a specific, important- to her at least- article:

 

 The Straw Hat Pirates Return To East Blue!

 With a bounty of 300,000,000 Beli, the people of East Blue had taken comfort in the fact that the fearsome Straw Hat Luffy had moved on to more powerful seas, however some have reported seeing his crew’s Jolly Roger fading away in the fog of cold beaches. The Marines are working on sending more patrol boats to specified ‘danger zones’. Do the Straw Hats have a plan? Will they be joining a truce?

* * *

 Bounties List:

With the sudden ‘return’ of the Straw Hat Pirates, tensions have been rising in East Blue.

 

Monkey D. Luffy - 300,000,000

Nami - 66,000,000

Usopp - 30,000,000

Zoro - 120,000,000

 

** Sanji - 77,000,000 **

 

* * *

 

Looking up, Akari smiled softly. “Yeah, that’s what I was looking for..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry sis lmao

**Author's Note:**

> Ahah, I hope you enjoyed? I guess?


End file.
